Currently, multiple flight display applications may be responsible for providing alerts to a pilot. For example, various alerts may be provided by any of the following: Terrain Awareness and Warning Systems (TAWS), Traffic Collision Avoidance Systems (TCAS), Crew Alerting Systems (CAS), Surface Management Systems (SMS), Flight Management Systems (FMS), Flight Control Systems (FCS), and the like. Alerts may be displayed in different locations throughout the cockpit by different systems, making it difficult for pilots to identify and respond to critical alerts. In some cases, multiple alerts may become active at the same time in different locations within the cockpit and it can be difficult for a pilot to determine which message should be acknowledged first or which display to review first.
Therefore, there exists a need for improved systems and methods for providing alerts and information to pilots.